


【大亨以正】弄臣

by Wilde13



Category: Onmyouji, Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies), 梦枕貘, 阴阳师
Genre: Alternate Universe- Taisho period, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilde13/pseuds/Wilde13
Summary: 特别篇





	【大亨以正】弄臣

《喀秋莎之歌》①自店铺新近添置的留声机上飘荡出来。时值大正十二年的春天，光景总是要比秋冬季节来的要温和一些。往来行人漫步在和煦的暖阳之中，他们的目光匆匆掠过隔壁Le lucermaire门外悬挂出“休业一日”的木牌，又不甚在意地转过眼，不自觉地随着唱片里的歌谣轻声哼唱了起来。

 

“这样算来，都已经十年了呢。”

歇业的咖啡馆内并非空无一人。束着旧式发髻的女子立在店内，侧耳听了片刻的乐音，微笑道。

“真是快啊，青音。”保宪自吧台后感叹。

青音径直看向他：“是吗，保宪大人？”

“我的意思是……”保宪说着，忽然顿了顿，“好像晴明昨天刚刚来东京一样。”

“晴明大人刚到的时候，好像也是差不多的季节吧。”女子转开话头，“那时候呀，《复活》②刚刚开演，我在首演上第一次听到这支曲子……”

“是吗？”

“您猜怎么，当晚从帝国剧院回来，看到忠行大人在房门外等我……”

“哦？父亲为什么找你？”

“他说，要给我引荐个故人。”

“我就跟着他走啊走啊，一边走一边心中默默哼着新学到的歌……”青音抬起手指，随着隐约传来的乐曲摆了摆，“终于到了，打开门，看见当时的晴明大人坐在这里……”

她指指面前的吧台，弯起一双明眸，接着说道：“这椅子快有他人高了，也不知道他怎么爬上来的，就那么一本正经地坐着，面前还放了一杯牛奶……”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”保宪抚掌大笑，“那孩子呀……”

“可如今也出落的一表人才啦。”

“托了青音你的福。”

“保宪大人，我看到他和博雅大人……”

保宪出言打断：“他和博雅……”

“不不，您听我说完。”青音从手提包里取出一本杂志，“我看了他最新的作品……”

她翻开杂志——

 

“我们赶到信州之时，天方拂晓。濑川君守在房中，已为我和H君沏好了一壶酽茶。”

 

*****

_我们赶到信州之时，天方拂晓。濑川君守在房中，已为我和H君沏好了一壶酽茶。他居住的地方离长野尚有些距离，似乎初春乍暖的征兆也被重重群山所阻隔，H君开口向他问好的时候，借着门里漏出的灯光，还能看见口中呵出的雾气。_

_信州人喜好喝茶。说来也是，没有什么比此时端上的热茶更令人惬意。_

_濑川君取出三只茶盏，舒展开来的叶片随着汤水落入杯中。像所有嗜好饮茶的信州人一样，他将杯盏送到我们面前，还不及寒暄，就先将嘴唇贴在茶碗边上，品尝起了茶叶的清香。_

*****

 

“濑川君……”青音手指轻点书页，“就是前几年两年天胜一座③声名大振的濑川远平？”

“不错。”保宪颔首。

“他如今隐居在信州？”

“他本来就出生在信州。”

青音听完点了点头：“他既然姓濑川，也难怪出生在那……”

“不过保宪大人。”她皱起眉，“你为何会让晴明大人去那里？”

“这个嘛。”店主人摸了摸脸，笑道，“我也没料到怪事的源头出在他身上。”

 

*****

_女儿节的人偶不太对劲。_

_类似这样的传言最初在几家交好的华族之间流传。节日越来越近，各家各户纷纷摆出偶人，觉察出不对劲的人也愈发多了起来，流言在雏祭之前不胫而走。好说话的H君带着一堆委托来找我，颇有些苦恼地开口：_

_“总之要帮帮忙啊，他们现在连偶人都不敢摆出来了。”_

_他匆匆赶来，头发被风吹得有些凌乱，碎发不服管束地左右翘起，对着一副忧心忡忡的神情，总让人忍不住想逗逗他。_

_“这可不太好说，H君。”我对他说，“你总要告诉我，人偶哪里不太对劲。”_

*****

 

“所有出问题的人偶，据说都是前几年从天胜一座购置的。”保宪说道。

“啊呀，这就更有意思了，文章里倒没提这个。”

“可不是。晴明和博雅就去了天胜一座。对方负责的人推说，这些偶人是前几年隐退的艺人远平亲手制作的。”

青音瞬间了然：“怪不得贵族会争相购买啊，前几年不是远平风头正盛的时候吗。”

“我记得报纸上是这么说的：‘举世无双的魔术师’，还长篇累牍地说什么要是早几年出现，可以让西洋人在大正博览会上见识见识什么是真正的傀儡表演……”

“大概是真的有些过人之处吧？”

“他是真的喜爱自己所做的一切吧。所以亲手制作的人偶也能像真人一样，长出头发不也是情理之中的事么。”

“可惜啊，他后来隐退得十分突然。”青音的语气颇为惋惜。

保宪赞同：“可惜啦，是个有意思的人啊……”

 

*****

_追光灯径直打在魔术师身上。他抱着怀中的傀儡，向座无虚席的观众席鞠了一躬。_

_那或许是剧场有史以来最为上座的一场表演，走道、阶梯上皆站满了观众。他们被满街张贴的海报吸引而来——“魔术师的秘密”——关于他身世，当时已经有了诸多说法，私生子、异能者、新平民，诸如此类，不足而一。人心向来如此，或多或少，想要窥探一些不为人知的事情。事情越是隐秘，那心思就越发蠢蠢欲动。_

_人们怀揣着这样的心思来到剧场，等看完了全场精彩如往日的演出之后，魔术师抱着傀儡，看意思是准备要谢幕离开了。_

_“请大家原谅我。”_

_他深深鞠了一躬，却没有离开，仍旧站在舞台上。_

_“这是我最后一次为大家表演。”_

_刺目的灯光下，他站在那里。满场骤起的惊呼恍若不曾落入耳中，他抱着人偶，向后退了几步。_

_“传言说的一点没错。”_

_观众席蓦然静了下来，他的声音传到黑暗中，拖着微微颤抖的尾音——_

_“我确确实实，是个秽多④。”_

 

_说到这里，濑川怔忡许久。回过神来，他有些懊悔地看着我们。_

_“我突然想起来。”他说，“我恐怕不该给你们递茶……”_

_他所说的是秽多自古以来的习惯。他们向来被视作不洁之人，不配为旁人献上礼物，递上吃食，甚至点上一支烟。H君静静听完，向濑川点了点头。_

_“茶实在是十分提神的饮料。”他仰头，饮尽杯中的残茶，微笑着把茶杯摆在主人的面前，“恕我冒昧，濑川先生，不知您可否再赐一杯？”_

*****

 

“保宪大人，我还是觉得，您不该让晴明大人回到信州。”青音又转回了开始的话题，未施脂粉的脸庞上露出几分担忧。

“不要担心。”保宪倒是不以为意，“他是和博雅一起过去的。”

“可是……”

“你看晴明不是在最后写了么？”

保宪说着把桌上的杂志向后翻了几页——

 

**“茶实在是十分提神的饮料。”他仰头，饮尽杯中的残茶，微笑着把茶杯摆在主人的面前，“恕我冒昧，濑川先生，不知您可否再赐一杯？”**

 

*****

博雅坐在书桌前。他的手肘支在桌上，一手托着腮，另一只下意识地翻动着面前摊开的笔记本。

一束光耀忽地落入视线中。原本搁置在书桌一角的横笛顺着他的动作挪动了位置，连带着一旁的钢笔，一起滚到了午后射入窗台的日光里。那光斑正是为金属材质的笔帽映射出来的。

博雅站起身来，将物件放回原位。

笔记本停在一页。可能是被翻看的次数有些多，纸张微微有些卷起——

 

_我被送上点心的列车员惊醒的时候，对面的晴明正向外眺望远处的逶迤群山。_

_“博雅啊。”他的目光落在车窗外，却开口叫我。_

_“怎么？”我问他。_

_那时列车哐当哐当地向前。窗外山峦青黛，连绵起伏，仿佛永远也见不到尽头。他就这样盯着信州的群山，忽然低声说了句谢谢。_

_“什么？”_

_“谢谢你，博雅。”他转回头来，望着我微笑。_

_我不知道究竟发生了什么，一直追问。_

_他却只看着我，微笑不语。_

_茶在这时候被送了上来。等到列车员走远之后，晴明抬手斟满一杯茶，推到了我的面前。_

_“信州这个地方啊……”他垂下眼睛，唇角挂着的笑意若有似无，“其实也是我母亲的故乡。”_

*****

 

《喀秋莎之歌》在艺伎收起书卷意欲离开的时候再次响了起来。

“我没记错的话，保宪大人。”青音步伐细碎地向外走着，扭头问送她出门的店主，“唱这首歌的松井须磨子也已经去世了吧？”

“对。”保宪回答，“她的丈夫岛村抱月死于西班牙流感……”

“她自杀殉情了？”

“她自杀殉情了。”

“……就像良介大人”青音沉默了片刻，轻声说道。

“多可惜啊。”她摇头，“写这首歌的人和唱它的人，竟然都不在这世间了……”

保宪安慰她：“但歌还在。”

“是啊，歌还在……”青音说着，停在大门外。她转过身来，口气郑重，“保宪大人，有些事情，总觉得还是告诉您比较妥当。”

“怎么？”

保宪站在屋檐下，看着青音逆光站在人群熙攘对的街道上。

“我这几日总梦见火和鲶鱼，保宪大人。”那张不会老去的清丽面孔上不见丝毫波澜，“是漫天大火，火里突然涌出成群的鲶鱼。”

人来人往，车水马龙。保宪站在阴影中，眼前突然闪出的竟是黑白交错的一方八卦图。

上坤下兑。

是临卦。

保宪定了定神，对艺伎挥手作别。

“青音。”他如往常那般笑道，“等夏天过去，总是要回京都看看才好啊。”

 

 

—弄臣 完—

**Author's Note:**

> ①②大正三年（1914年）三月，托尔斯泰的名著《复活》被改编为话剧在帝国剧场上演，《喀秋莎之歌》是其中的歌曲，在大正年间广为传唱。演唱者松井须磨子是岛村日后的妻子和合作伙伴，饰演喀秋莎。
> 
> B站《喀秋莎之歌》：http://www.bilibili.com/video/av7684115/
> 
> ③天胜一座，大正年间的大受欢迎的魔术表演场。这里有当年的节目单：http://book.kongfz.com/item_pic_10911_352239405/。
> 
> ④秽多，日本贱民，明治维新后改称新平民。本文关于秽多的内容大量参考了岛崎藤村《破戒》、鲁斯·本尼迪克特《菊与刀》。濑川是《破戒》中出身秽多的男主角濑川丑松的姓氏，按书中的说法这一支聚居在信州山区。
> 
>  
> 
> 晴明母亲也出生在信州的说法是私设，参考是《阴阳师》小说前言还是后记里说，晴明母亲是狐妖葛叶的传言可能是一种美化，有人认为他母系可能是日本山民，母亲是部落中的巫女。
> 
> 手边没有书，姑且这么一记好了。
> 
>  
> 
> 再次感谢《大正文化——帝国日本的乌托邦时代》，要不是又买到这本书的pdf，这文还得坑一年半载。


End file.
